pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szkoła jest super
Zapewne wielu z was powie "Nuuu, chciałbym wrócić do szkouy". A moja reakcja jest prosta: CZY WAS KURWA POJEBAŁO?! Wstajesz rano, skoro świt, zapierdalasz czy deszcz, czy śnieg, czy mróz, czy ślizgawica, czy zalane ulice czy żar lejący się z nieba do pierdolonego więzienia intelektualnego, nieraz na zerówki, czyli godzina 7.10, ledwo żyjesz, nieraz nie było czasu na śniadanie, o herbacie nawet nie wspomnę. Jak szkoła jest daleko, to tłuczesz się jebanymi autobusami do niej godzinę lub półtorej, wśród pierdolonych moherów które niby takie stare niby niedołężne, ale nakurwiają jak Ruscy na Berlin jeśli chodzi o wchodzenie, wychodzenie z busa lub lecenie na puste krzesło. Dodatkowo oczywiście te same parszywe ryje sapią "HURR DURR SKONT TU TYLE GUNWAŻERII NI MA JAK TOREP POUOSZYĆ, WSZYNDZIE TE PLECOKI", mimo że codziennie z uśmiechem nr 5 ustępujesz miejsca. Well no shit Sherlock, na linii przejeżdżającej koło 3 szkół są uczniowie. No kurwa, naprawdę, skąd się tam wzięli nie wiem. Wleczesz się do szkoły, dostajesz opierdol od woźnej, bo przecież wszedłeś w mokrych butach. A ona sprzątała już raz i nie zamierza przez najbliższe 5 godzin. Mimo iż jej płacą, aby robiła to za każdym jebanym razem jak będzie brudno. Jak jej wspomnisz o tym? UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. HURR DURR NA CAŁY ŚWIAT I WYPAD DO DYREKTORKI, gdzie grube babsko z obdrapanym lakierem na paluchach zacznie pierdolić o szacunku do innych, jednocześnie układając pasjansa na ekranie kompa, który był jednym z pierwszych ze stajni Optimusa. "No a z takimi ocenami to ty najwyżej też gdzieś podłogi będziesz sprzątać"-kończy wywód. No po chuju szacunek xD Zostawiasz w szatni kurtkę, wcześniej ograbiając ją ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, bo przecież kartka "rzeczy zostawiane na własną odpowiedzialność" zwalnia szkołę z jakiejkolwiek akcji względem tego, że zajebano ci bilet miesięczny, dychę i czapkę, a innym nieraz telefony i iPody. Nie chcesz? Pozdro kurwa 600, jebany nauczyciel kurwa śmieć zacznie piłować ryło w klasie że "kurtkę do szatni albo jedynke ci dam!". Ale odpowiedzialności nie weźmie. Idziesz wreszcie do swojej grupy, zamieniasz parę słów z równie zaspanymi. Każda klasa dzieli się tak samo-grupka normików, grupka animu, grupka tzw. złotych dzieci, grupka "szlachty"(bogatej bananowej młodzieży, nie wiem jak dziś się na to mówi) no i grupka spierdolin. Wszystkie nienawidzą szlachty, a pomiędzy nimi panuje chłodna neutralność. Zgrana klasa? Heh, tak jak na polskiej scenie politycznej-tylko jak sytuacja jest naprawdę chujowa lub naprawdę potrzebna do wspólnego profitu. Myślisz nad tym, siadając do ławki. Meanwhile do klasy wbija popierdalający sobie 15 minut samochodzikiem z klimą i ogrzewaniem, z kawusią cieplutką/zimniutkim soczkiem i dziennikiem w łapie "nauczyciel" i niszczy ci dzień, tłucząc do głowy niepotrzebne nikomu pierdy, wyżywając się ze swoim jebanym kompleksem niższości na uczniach, ponieważ jego/jej kolega/koleżanka złapał Pane Boge za nogi i robi w zawodzie, a jemu zostało siedzenie na dupie i uczenie dzieciaków, przez co jest obrażony na całe życie, mimo jebanych dodatków do pensji i statusu urzędnika. I te pierdolone teksty, które nie zmieniają się latami-"Nie umiesz? Spokojnie Kowalski, ktoś zamiatać ulice musi", "Co się tak śmiejesz? Powiedz klasie, pośmiejemy się razem.", " Wyciągamy karteczki, będzie karna kartóweczka", "Zrobię wam wejściówki, bo som na studiach"(NAJWIĘKSZE KURWA KŁAMSTWO JAKIE SŁYSZAŁEM) i uwaga, creme de la creme-"hurr durr ty jesteś zdolny ale leniwy". Kurwa mać. "Zdolny ale leniwy". Powiedziane i do totalnego jełopa który naprawdę jest jełopem, sebixxem, który po liceum pójdzie kraść węgiel z ojcem na linię PKP Cargo, i do pierdolonego złotego dziecka które wkuwa jebane encyklopedie na pamięć, ale nie był obudzony na tyle aby napisać poprawnie o jebanej 7 rano wejściówkę, i do gościa który naprawdę wie, że to wszystko to chuj, nieprzydatne gówno które marnuje mu miejsce na partycji Musk/dysk:C/system32 i do prawdziwego lenia, który ma wyjebane i tak na co mówisz, stara prukwo. Mało tego, jeszcze te wszystkie jebane szkolne dramy, gdzie masz problemy egzystecjalne, ale jedyne co ci może zrobić pedagog to test na osobowość(XD) i wziąć cie do katechetki, która będzie powtarzać ci, że Pane Boge cie kocha(XDDDDDDD),gdzie jedna lubi drugą, ale nienawidzi trzeciej, ale wszystkie gadają z Tobą i próbują cię wplątać w to tornado shitstormu, gdzie sebix dręczy nowego ucznia, gdzie ziomek niby z ADHD maca cycki loszkom i nauczyciele mają wyjebongo bo papiery, a gdy wreszcie inba się rozkręca to pokazuje jedynie że uczniowie są mądrzejsi od ludzi ustawą postawionych od nich wyżej i rodziców, oraz wszelkie inne. Człowiek zapierdala 8 godzin dziennie za darmo, plus jeszcze czas na wyjazd i powrót, przyjeżdża do domu, żre obiadokolację i resztę dnia spędza na pokurwionym wkuwaniu totalnie niepotrzebnego gówna, plus pierdylionie zadań od nauczycieli z kompleksem niedocenionych naukowców("To wprawdzie nie jest na maturę, ale całki są fajne, zobaczycie. No, to będzie na następnej kartówce."-powiedziane do jebanego humana). Praca domowa+nauka 4h jak nic. Łącznie 12h dziennie, a życie prywatne? W chuju, masz, ucz się bo wiedza do potęgi klucz xD Jak jesteś młody to jesteś zbyt wielkim dzieciakiem, by to zrozumieć, jak jesteś starszy to nie masz czasu, by to zrozumieć, dopiero po maturach w kwietniu dochodzi do ciebie: Wychujali cię, nie ma to znaczenia, jak dobre oceny będziesz miał. Jesteś nikim przed szkołą, po szkole jesteś starszym nikim, po studiach masz szansę być kimś, ale 90% ludzi nadal jest nikim, a totolotek spierdolenia trwa i wiele osób wygrywa. Szkoła nie nauczyła mnie nic pożytecznego, zmarnowała jedynie mój cenny czas i wrzuciła na mą drogę życia albo totalnych dzieciuchów, albo totalne kanalie, albo inne pokurwione osoby. Zniechęciła do lektur, które bez wkuwania rozdział po rozdziale w co był ubrany bohater albo jakie cechy miała postać występująca trzecioplanowo w jednym rozdziale, okazały się zajebiste(no chyba że mówimy o jebanym Werteru czy "Nad Niemnem"), zraziła do wiedzy, która jest ciekawa i wyżarła czas na hobby, do którego tuż po niej wróciłem, witając jak starego przyjaciela. Szkoła to najgorszy okres życia człowieka, a każdy kto twierdzi inaczej, ma chyba tendencje do bycia masochistą. Nie zapraszam do dyskusji jeśli twierdzisz inaczej, najlepiej wyjdź z grupki i usuń konto. Kategoria:Pasta